Big Brother Canada 2
|image = |version = Canada |host = Arisa Cox |season = 2 |prizemoney = $100,000 $25,000 Shopping Spree at the Brick $10,000 Trip Around the World |numberofhouseguests = 15 |numberofdays = 71 |winner = Jon Pardy |runnersup = Sabrina Abbate |returnees = Ika Wong (''BBCAN5'') Neda Kalantar (''BBCAN5'') |network = Slice |executiveproducer = Sue Brophey Barbara Bowlby Erin Brock John Brunton |challengeproducer = Maureen Riley Trevor Boris |casting = Robyn Kass |seasonrun = March 5, 2014 - May 8, 2014 |sponsor = & |numberofepisodes = 29 |viewership = 0.667m |companionshows = Big Brother Canada: After Dark Big Brother Canada Sideshow |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother Canada 1 |nextseason = Big Brother Canada 3 }} is the second season of the Canadian version of Big Brother. Produced by Endemol USA and Insight Productions, the season premiered on March 5, 2014. Twists * New Houseguests in the War Room: Following Anick's eviction, potential HouseGuests Allison, Nate, and Scott moved into the War Room, where they secretly watched the HouseGuests for a week. During Week 2, Canada voted for one of them to enter the House. Allison received the most votes and entered the House on Day 15. * Veto Replacement: On Day 18, a special competition was held in order to win a secret power where the winner could choose themselves to replace one of the Power of Veto competitors for one Veto Competition. Adel won the power and used it in Week 7 to replace Allison. * Canada's Head of Household: Following Ika's eviction, Canada was named Head of Household, with nominations being determined by a viewer vote. Andrew and Sabrina received the most votes and were nominated for eviction. While the Power of Veto was ultimately not used this week, had Andrew or Sabrina been saved with the Power of Veto, the HouseGuest with the next highest amount of viewer votes would have been the replacement nominee. * Secret Power of Veto: On Day 39, Allison White acquired the Hidden Power of Veto by solving a set of riddles. The Hidden Power of Veto had the ability to be used after the regular Power of Veto and could only be used during the next three Veto ceremonies. Houseguests War Room Houseguests Following Anick's eviction, potential Houseguests Allison White, Nate Sandriphoto, and Scott Bosse entered the War Room where they would remain for a week while the public determined which of them would become an official HouseGuest. The remaining thirteen official HouseGuests were unaware that these three were hidden inside the house. Voting history Have/Have-Not Results The House Bathroom BBCAN2.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN2.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room BBCAN2.jpg|Diary Room Dining Room BBCAN2.jpg|Dining Room HoH BBCAN2.jpg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN2.jpg|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN2.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN2.jpg|Living Room Pool BBCAN2.jpg|Pool Storage BBCAN2.jpg|Storage Room WarRoom BBCAN2.jpg|War Room Alliances *'First 5' (Kenny, Andrew, Sabrina, Arlie and Sarah) *'Girls Alliance' (Neda, Rachelle, Sabrina, Sarah, and Ika) *'The Gremlins '(''Rachelle and ''Sabrina)'' *'Outsiders''' (Paul, Kyle, and Adel) *'The Goof Troop '(Arlie and Jon) *'Jeda '(Jon and Neda) *'Andrew and Allison' *'The Newfounds' (Kenny and Jon) *'Adel and Ika' *'Sloppy Seconds '(Adel, Allison, Arlie, Heather, Jon, and Neda) *'Neds & Heads '(Heather and Neda) Game History Notable Punishments * Rachelle Diamond had to wear a hot dog costume for 24 hours as a result of the Week 4 Power of Veto Competition, Lacrosse Fire. * Heather Decksheimer had to "Walk It Off" for the rest of the week, and had to walk 1,000 steps each day as a result of the Week 4 Power of Veto Competition, Lacrosse Fire. * Every Houseguest had the option to take a punishment in order to see a loved one during Week 9. Every Houseguest took a punishment, Adel Elseri could not sleep for the next 36 hours, Heather Decksheimer had her access to the Head of Household Room revoked for the rest of the game, Sabrina Abbate could eat nothing but slop for the rest of the week, Jon Pardy was put in solitary confinement for 24 hours, and Neda Kalantar had all access to her personal items revoked for the rest of the week. * Neda Kalantar had to wear her costume (a Farmer Girl Outfit) from the Week 10 Power of Veto Competition, MarshaLand for the rest of the game. * Sabrina Abbate could eat nothing but slop for the rest of the game from the Week 10 Power of Veto Competition, MarshaLand. Trivia * This season of the show holds the record for most participants in all new player North American edition of Big Brother with 17 (15 Houseguests with 2 potential Houseguests who didn't enter) ** This excludes Big Brother All-Stars, as the six potential Houseguests who did not enter the game never entered the Big Brother house. **This record is tied with Big Brother 17. Since the twins both are in the house just switching around. * This season is tied with Big Brother 11 with the least amount of Jurors who were houseguests. References External Links *Offical Slice Site (Archived) Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons